1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical conversion assembly to convert exchangeable objective lenses of a camera into a monocular optical device such as a telescope, a microscope or a viewer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The interchangeable lenses that are utilized on high quality still cameras such as 35 mm cameras and movie cameras have developed to a state wherein they have excellent resolving powers from the vicinity of the optical axis of the field of view to the outer circumference. These lenses are frequently coated to prevent reflection losses across a broad wavelength spectrum. The lenses provide highly accurate color reproduction with a minimum of reflection between the lens surfaces and minimum internal reflection in the lens barrel to eliminate any optical flare and ghost images. In many cases, the commercial cost of these wide angle, telephoto, and zoom lenses far exceeds the cost of the camera bodies.
Frequently, both amateur and professional photographers carry a number of exchangeable lenses with their camera to be prepared for various types of shots requiring the different lenses. These lenses can represent a substantial investment and to date have generally found no other substantial application other than being mounted on the camera. There is thus a need in the prior art to permit alternative utilization of these interchangeable lenses outside of the camera photography field.
Cited of general interest for its disclosure of a prism system in a telescope in U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,808.